1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power window regulating device, and more particularly to a power window regulating device for vehicles in order to electrically open and close the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional power window regulating device is shown in FIG. 5 wherein front and rear sides of a window glass 2, guided by a door frame 1 are slid up and down. A bracket 4 provided with a groove 3 which is horizontally extended is fixed to a lower portion of the window glass 2. A pair of links 5, 6 having a cross-shape are located along a door panel and shoes pivotably mounted on a upper end portion of the links 5, 6 are slidable in the groove 3. A shoe which is pivotably mounted on a lower portion of the link 6 is slidably provided in a groove 7 of the door panel. A lower portion of the link 5 is pivotably mounted on the door panel through a pin 8. A sector gear 9 of the link 5 is engaged with a worm wheel 10 which is engaged with a worm gear of a motor 11. The rotation of the motor 11 is transmitted to the sector gear 9 through the worm wheel 10, therefore, the link 5 is rotated around the pin 8 and the shoes of the upper end portion of the links 5, 6 slide relative eachother by approaching or separating in the groove 3, and the window glass 2 is moved up or down.
However, the link mechanism between the motor and the window glass is necessary in the conventional power window regulating device in order to attain the abovementioned function. Accordingly, a space is required for the door panel for maintaining the operation of the links and the thickness of the door must be increased for the space. Further, a reverse load on the motor is increased in accordance with a link ratio, so that it is necessary to design a large worm gear and a large space in the door panel for the worm gear.